She Talks To Angels
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: Ron and Hermione never talked about what happened during the final battle...Hermione goes back to live with her parents causing Ron to miss her a lot. When he sends her an owl hoping for her to come visit...what will she say? What will his parents say?


**Hey guys! I'm back! I have been rereading all the HP books and fallen in love with them all over again especially with our beloved Hermione and Ron :) So here is another story about them. It's set two months after the final battle. Ron is back at the Burrow trying to help his family rebuild their life after Fred's death. Hermione goes back to live with her parents and Ron begins to seriously miss her. They never talked about what happened in the final battle. Ron sends her a letter to see if they can visit each other soon. Probably a lame summary but read to see what happens! **

* * *

It had been nearly two months since the final battle. Hermione and Harry had stayed with the Wesley's for over two weeks helping them rebuild their home. The loss of Fred was very hard on the family and Hermione and Harry were doing all they could to help.

But eventually, Hermione realized she had to return to her parents to bring them back home so they could continue on with their lives. Harry returned the Dursley's to their home and started living his own life in a flat in London. Hermione and Ron stayed in contact from time to time, sending short letters through their owls. But soon, Ron was feeling the absence of her presence and he wanted to see her, so he sent her a letter using the family OWL.

_Dear Hermione, _

_How are you doing? I heard Harry was thinking about returning to Hogwarts at the beginning of next term. Will you be retuning too? I want too but Mum is afraid to let any of us leave the house these days…she's still taking Fred's death quite hard. Dad hasn't been able to complete a full day at work yet because Mum usually calls him home in a panic.  
George has been able to return to the joke shop from time to time. He's tried to assure Mum it's what Fred would have wanted…I think he's right. _

_But anyway…I was wondering if maybe you could come visit soon? It would be nice to see you…it's been nearly a month and a half now. What do you think? Do you have any free time? Write back and let me know. _

_Ron_

Four days later, Ron was in the garden helping Ginny degnome for their Mum when the squawking of a nearby owl caught his attention. He wiped some sweat form his brow and looked up to see the owl coming straight towards him. Smiling, he let it land on his arm so he could take the letter from her.

"Whose it from?" Ginny asked as she walked towards her.

"Hermione." He said smiling.

"You're blushing." Ginny teased.}

"Oh shut it." He said glaring at her. "Gotten any letters from Harry lately?"

"As a matter of fact…yes." She said hand on hip. "Dad and I are going to pick him up at King Cross Station in two weeks. He said he was going to visit Hagrid this week so he'll come here after."

Ron nodded. "Nice. By the way…no snogging in front of me when he's here."

"I can do what I bloody well like with my boyfriend Ron." She said.

"Harry's my best mate." He said pausing. "And you're my little sister. So even though I'm quite fond of Harry…I'll still have to throttle him if I see him snogging you." He said shrugging.

"Ugh." Ginny said scowling. "You're impossible."

"Yes well…why don't you continue with your chores then?" Ron said pointing to an escaping gnome.

"Why don't you?" She asked.

"Oye! I've got a letter here!" Ron said.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny turned around and began muttering about him to herself. Laughing, Ron ripped open the letter eagerly recognizing Hermione's handwriting immediately.

_Dear Ronald, _

_It's great to hear from you! I'm doing well…Mum and Dad are doing well too. It seems that they've finally gotten back into the swing of things here. I will say they were quite astonished when I told them about everything. To be honest I think they were a bit frightened; I did leave out a few details though to spare them the agony.  
I'm glad to here George has gotten back to work…you're right…it is what Fred would want. I'm sure it's hard for him being on his own for the first time but I think now more than ever, the world needs a little laughter. _

_I can understand you're mothers struggle at this time. Especially considering she was always so hard on the twins with their choices. She loves all of you so much so maybe she feels a bit of guilt? I'm sorry…I'm rambling.  
I did hear from Harry that he was going to return at the start of next term. I think it is a great idea, we do have six years of lessons behind us, why not finish it out? Although I guess it seems silly now with everything we've done on our own. I still have to ask my parents if they'll let me return. I'm sure it won't be a problem. _

_As far as visiting, I'd love to come out but I think my parents are still looking for me to spend some more time with them. Do you think maybe you could come visit me for a change? You've never been here and I'm sure my parents would be thrilled to have you here. What do you think? Write back and let me know when and if you can come._

_Love, _

_Hermione  
_

Ron's heart fluttered slightly. Hermione had always signed her letter with love, but now it seemed different. Hermione and Ron had kissed during the final battle but they had never discussed it afterwards. There had been too much to deal with after the battle that they had avoided the topic. Even through their letters their had been no mention of it but Ron was hoping a visit would be the start of something.  
Ron turned his back on the garden and walked towards the house ignoring Ginny's protests. He walked up the steps to the kitchen and found his mother leaning over a cookbook and his father reading the Daily Prophet at the table.

"Hello Ron." Arthur said over the top of his paper.

"When did you get home Dad?" Ron asked curiously.

Molly glared at Ron out of the corner of her eyes. "About ten minutes ago." Arthur said setting his paper down. "Aren't you supposed to be helping Ginny?"

"Yeah but I got a letter from Hermione that I wanted to talk to Mum about." He said. "But since you're here I can talk to you both."

"What does it say dear?" Molly asked pretending she hadn't heard Ron's first question about when Arthur got home.

"Well she wants me to come visit her." He said hopefully.

Molly stopped what she was doing. "What? Visit her? At her house?"

"Well yes…" He mumbled. "I had asked her to come here but-"

"Yes why can't she come here?" Molly asked wiping her hands off and waving her wand to make the ingredients she needed appear on the table.

"Well she has spent a lot of time away form her parents. And I've never seen where she lives…" He said.

"No." Molly said instantly.

"Mum…" Ron pleaded.

"Molly don't be so quick to answer." Arthur said as he stood up. "Its' not as if we don't know Hermione. She's a part of this family now."

"Yes but we don't even know where she lives. How do we know it's safe?" Molly asked.

"Molly…" Arthur whispered. "Honey you need to relax."

"I will not lose any of my children Arthur." She said with a trembling bottom lip.

"Molly I miss Fred just as much as you do. If I could bring him back I would in an instant and you know that. But this is supposed to be our new beginning…we can't keep our children locked up like prisoners." He said rubbing her arm.

"I just…I'm so afraid. We thought he was gone last time…" She said placing a hand on her forehead.

"Mum he's really gone this time…we did it. Harry, Hermione and I found all the horrocruxes. It's over." He said.

Molly stood up straighter. "Oh well don't even get me started on that…you lied to us about that. You took of on your own at a time where-"

"Molly." Arthur said. "We've already had this discussion with Ron."

"To think he was out there all on his own-" She continued.

"Molly please…" Arthur tried again.

"Ron why do you really want to visit Hermione?" She asked.

Ron's face turned scarlet red. "Mum…"

"If you want to visit her…I need to know the truth." Molly said.

Ron looked to his father hoping for a little help but received only a shrug, he sighed and looked down. "Mum…"

"Ronald to you love her?" Molly asked.

Ron's head shot up quickly, his face now an even darker shade of red. "I…I mean…"

"Ginny said you kissed her." Arthur said softly.

"What?" Molly asked smirking.

Ron was now sweating with embarrassment. "She…she kissed me."

"So you did kiss?" Molly asked.

"Yes…" Ron mumbled.

"I didn't quite hear that." Molly said leaning into him.

"Yes…" He whispered again.

"I still can't hear you Ronald." Molly said.

"I said yes!" He yelled.

Molly and Arthur were smirking up at him when he finally met their eyes.

"Well it's about damn time!" Molly said walking to him and hugging him tightly.

"What?" Ron asked feeling quite confused as his mother wrapped him in one of the tightest hugs he had ever received.

When Molly pulled away she returned to Arthur's side. "We we're afraid you two were going to dance around each other for the rest of your lives." Arthur said chuckling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron said still feeling confused.

"Oh Ron…we've known you two were perfect for each other since your first year at Hogwarts." Molly said pulling away from Arthur and beginning to mix her ingredients.

"You did?" He asked.

Arthur sat back down in his chair and began to read the Daily Prophet again. "Of course we did. You are complete opposites and yet you seem to complete each other."

"I…" Ron scratched the back of his neck. "I have no idea what's going on right now…"

Arthur chuckled. "Welcome to the world of relationships."

Ron smirked. "So…what does this mean? Can I go see her?"

Arthur looked at Molly and waited for her to reply; she brushed some flour off her apron and turned to her youngest son. "Come here Ron…"

Ron took a few tentative steps towards his mother. "Yes Mum?"

"Ronald I love you. I love all of my children." She took a shaky breath. "Losing Fred has been extremely difficult…" She let a sob escape her lips. "And though I wish I could you all stay here forever…I know you're father is right."

"So…I can go?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

Molly looked to Arthur who smiled at her. "Yes Ronald. You can go…"

Ron smiled and wrapped his arms around his mother. "Thank you Mum!"

She smiled as a few tears slid down her plump face. "You're welcome dear."

"I love you." He said to her, something he rarely said.

Molly held him tighter at his words. "I love you too Ronald. Always…"

Ron pulled away from her, and kissed her cheek before running to hug his father. Arthur laughed and hugged his son back. Ron ran upstairs to write back to Hermione.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked walking towards her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Molly took a deep breath. "No. But I'll be alright…"

"Red wouldn't want all this sadness Molly…him and George wanted nothing more than laughter and happiness." He said. "Hermione makes Ron happy…"

Molly smiled. "I know…"

He kissed the top of her head. "Everything is going to be alright…"

Molly nodded slowly. "Yes it will…"

Arthur pulled her too him. "I love you Molly."

She smiled up at her husband and leaned up to kiss him. "I love you to Arthur Weasley."

Meanwhile, upstairs, Ron was rummaging through his things to find a quill and some paper. Flipping over old copies of school books to find what he needed. Finally, he pulled a quill out form under a poster of his favorite Quiddich team that had fallen off his wall and began to scribble on the back of the letter she had sent him.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Mum and Dad say I can come! Anytime is good for me, let me know when's good for you and where you live. This will be fun. Harry's coming to my house in two weeks…maybe you can come back with me to see him too? Well we'll figure it out. See you son._

_Ron_

Ron whistled quickly and the family owl flew through his open window and he tied the letter to its leg.

"Take this straight to Hermione. No stops ok?" He said trying to contain his smile.

The owl nibbled his finger affectionately and took off. Hermione stared at it until he couldn't see it any longer…Ron couldn't remember when he had ever been so excited. He was finally going to see Hermione again and this time…they were going to figure this all out no matter how long it took.

* * *

**So what did you think? There were probably mistakes...but hey I'm only human. Do you think I should continue? Let me know...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) THanks! **


End file.
